Holy Artifact
Holy Artifacts are items that enhance Amaterasu and Chibiterasu's abilities or give them special powers. Only three Holy Artifacts can be equipped at a time. The artifacts can be bought from Demon Fang traders or obtained from sidequests. When a New Game+ is started, Amaterasu gets to keep some of the Holy Artifacts she has acquired, while Chibiterasu keeps all of these. The artifacts that Amaterasu can keep are the Wood Mat, the Peace Bell, the Golden Lucky Cat, the Golden Ink Pot, and the String of Beads. The rest must be acquired again because they allow Amaterasu to disrupt the storyline. However, she does get to keep all of her Demon Fangs, so they can be obtained again once she gets to the proper part in the storyline. In Ōkamiden, all of the Holy Artifacts are unrelated to the main storyline and are only obtained when sets of Issun's Masterpieces or sidequests are completed. List of artifacts Golden Lucky Cat The Golden Lucky Cat or Golden Cat can be bought from any Demon Fang trader for 50 Demon Fangs in Ōkami. In Ōkamiden, it is recieved after finding all pieces of Issun's Masterpieces set #4. It draws Yen, Demon Fangs, Food, Items, and Spirit Globes to Amaterasu and Chibiterasu when they fall from enemies or broken objects. However, it has a limited radius, and it will not draw things from Treasure chests. Item entries *''Ōkami'': "Brings owner luck. Draws money and other valuables near." *''Ōkamiden'': "This statue draws fallen items to you." Peace Bell The Peace Bell can be bought from any Demon Fang trader for 20 Demon Fangs in Ōkami. In Ōkamiden, it can be received after finding all pieces of Issun's Masterpieces set #2. This will stop Demon Scrolls from following Amaterasu and Chibiterasu. However, it does not prevent the wolves from entering them. Item entries *''Ōkami'': "Emits a holy tone that keeps Demon Scrolls at bay." *''Ōkamiden'': "Keeps Demon Scrolls away." Wood Mat The Wood Mat can be bought from any Demon Fang trader for 30 Demon Fangs. When equipped, it will restore Amaterasu's Solar Energy in exchange for a set amount of Yen per unit of health regained (approximately 150 yen per unit). If Amaterasu stands still and fall asleep, flowers will bloom around her and she will regain health. However, it will not work if Amaterasu is carrying something in her mouth or has someone on her back. Item entry *''Ōkami'': "Make a cash offering and sleep on this mat, and your wounds will heal." Fog Pot The Fog Pot is bought from the Emperor for 80 Demon Fangs. It is not really an Artifact at all in mechanical terms, simply granting Amaterasu the secret Celestial Brush technique Mist Warp as soon as it is purchased: it never appears in the inventory at all. Item entry *''Ōkami'': "Marked with a mist crest. Allows transfer between Origin Mirrors." Golden Ink Pot The Golden Ink Pot is bought from the Emperor for 100 Demon Fangs. It shortens the regenerating time of Ink Pots from 9 to 3 seconds. Item entry *''Ōkami'': "Ink Pot with golden sheen. Increases ink restoration speed." Thief's Glove The Thief's Glove can be bought from The Emperor for 70 Demon Fangs. This allows Amaterasu to draw a line from Issun to enemies. The line uses one Ink Pot but it allows Issun to attack the enemy and steal an item or treasure from them. Issun can hit the same enemy many time but he will only take an item once. The line will also only hit one enemy per line, so if it is drawn through many it will only hit the last one. Issun will eventually builds up skill with use of the glove, so much that he will even kill many enemies with just one hit of it. When Issun has built up this amount of skill, it is mandatory that Amaterasu use the Hidden Strike Glitch instead of directly using the Thief's Glove on enemies in order to keep them alive for farming. Item entry *''Ōkami'': "Draw a line connecting Issun to an enemy to steal items." Fire Tablet The Fire Tablet is given to Amaterasu by Kaguya after she helped her unearth her rocket. It is the only Holy Artifact required for advancing in the plot. This is because it allows Amaterasu to swim through lava, as Water Lily will not work. This item is needed to reach Queen Himiko and entering the fortress on Oni Island. It also allows her to make lava geysers to reach high ground. If Amaterasu touches a demon of the fire element when it is equipped, she will not take damage from the fire, but if the attack is also a physical hit (e.g Crimson Helm's blade slashes), she will still take the physical damage. It also has no effect on the Flame Spiders of Wawku Shrine. It gives Amaterasu an orange glow when she wears it. Item entry *''Ōkami'': "Ancient tablet that grants the wearer protection from fire." Water Tablet The Water Tablet can be bought from the Emperor or Marco, but only after Ninetails has been defeated. When equipped, it allows Amaterasu to walk on water. This makes the Water Lily technique useless, barring the Ferry Service minigame in Sei'an City. Some places can only be accessed with the Water Tablet as the water is flowing too fast to use Water Lily. Due to this item's similarity to the Fire Tablet, it is implied that it was also constructed by the Moon Tribe. Item Entry *''Ōkami'': "Ancient tablet that allows one to walk on the water's surface." Lucky Cat Paw The Lucky Cat Paw , when equipped, will increase the amount of Yen Chibiterasu obtains from defeating enemies. It is obtained after he has chased and found the tanuki in Yakushi Village after it tricked him in buying a worthless Stray Bead for ¥10,000. The tanuki refunded Chibiterasu his money and gave him the Lucky Cat Paw. Item entry *''Ōkamiden'': "This lucky item helps you find more money." Scent Charm The Scent Charm , when equipped, will restore Chibiterasu's Solar Energy as he defeats enemies. The amount of Solar Energy restored is fixed for all enemies. The Scent Charm is obtained when Issun's Masterpieces set #5 is finished. Item entry *''Ōkamiden'': "Restores Solar Energy units as you fight." String of Beads The String of Beads is made from 100 Stray Beads, and is therefore very hard to obtain. Amaterasu gains 10x so most enemies will be defeated in one hit. Her Solar Energy and Ink Pots disappear off the screen as they become infinite. However, she is not completely invulnerable to attacks. They cannot kill her, but they will lower her Godhood and stun her. In Ōkamiden, the String of Beads has the same effects, except for the 10x damage boost. It is obtained when all of Issun's Masteripieces sets are finished. Item entry *''Ōkami'': "Ink Pot and Solar Energy become limitless. Attack power x10." *''Ōkamiden'': "Keeps Ink Pots and Solar Energy full." Trivia *It is possible that most of Holy Artifacts were made by the Moon Tribe, as they were highly advanced. *Although Amaterasu cannot obtain the Thief's Glove until she has defeated Blight, Issun can be launched at demons as soon as she gains access to the Imperial Palace by the Lucky Mallet. *The Golden Lucky Cat, in reality, a popular item in Chinese communities. It is frequently mistaken for being Chinese in origin rather than Japanese, and is incorrectly referred to as a "Chinese lucky cat" or "jīnmāo" ("golden cat"). It is possible that during the ancient times, Japanese traders (like Kiba and the Emperor) would trade such popular items to the Chinese and even Korean seafarers. **Although, in popular folklore and modern belief, the maneni-neko is believed to attracts customers in terms of business, thus being a commonly-seen items in stores and shops. In the game, its closest relation to the real item is that it attracts fortunes and treasures. Category:Items